


Everyone’s Perfection and My Useless Frown

by RedXD



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Huey Angst, Huey needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Louie and Dewey being good brothers, Louie sings Della’s Lullaby, Me slightly projecting onto Huey, Might be OOC idk I’ve never written the duck boys before, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Takes Place after “Day Of The Only Child!”, This started a bit as a vent, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Huey has a bad dream and has self love issues.Dewey and Louie make him feel better.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Everyone’s Perfection and My Useless Frown

Huey stares at his hands. They shake rapidly as he feels his heart hammer in his chest. 

_ Why… Why does it hurt so much… _

He refuses to cry. Louie is the cryer, not him. Yet the oncoming tears stay in place behind his eyes. 

Dewey’s stupid Only Child Day. 

Of course it’s all fine now. The Beagle Boys are back together, Doofus has backed off Louie, and the security bot has been repaired.

Yet his chest still aches.

He can’t sleep. Not anymore. It’s two in the morning and he sits on his top bunk. They organized it from oldest to youngest. Huey to Louie. 

Huey is the oldest, so he’s supposed to be the responsible one. In a way he is, but he also isn’t. He isn’t able to handle being alone. He needs his brothers. Dewey wants to stand out and be his own. Louie doesn’t need anyone and easily does his own thing.

And as for Huey, he always ends up returning to his brothers. Sure, he doesn’t need them 24/7, but he needs them often.

He’s responsible, but he’s dependent. It’s pathetic right?

Louie and Dewey fell asleep hours ago. He tried, but he had a nightmare right away. Usually he doesn’t have dreams or nightmares, his brain is about as creative as a rock. This time though, he dreamed. He dreamed himself into an empty ocean. All alone.

No brothers.

Gripping his hat, he squeezes his eyes shut to avoid crying. 

_ Why can’t I be like them? Be better? All I have is my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. _

Now that he thinks about it, without that book what is he? What is he without that. Just Huey? Just the nerd? 

He’s not like them. Dewey is unique and stupid, but brave. Louie is lazy and clever, with a special attitude. 

Webby is curious and positive. Uncle Scrooge is a bag full of everything. Uncle Donald is angry, but caring. 

Then there’s him. The ‘red’ one. What is he really?

Sure he’s smart, but that’s only because of his guidebook. If you take away that what is he? 

Nothing. That’s it.

He isn’t like his brothers. They have an ounce of uniqueness and personality.

Huey is just a program. Take away his code and he disappears. 

Now the tears flood. His dam finally broke. A malfunction in the code.

He covers his beak to not wake up his brothers. Louie might be a deep sleeper and Dewey might be lost in his dreams, but he has to be careful. He has to keep his guidebook, keep his program running.

Even if he hates himself, he can’t let them down. He has to be strong, because his brothers might need him eventually. 

Even if he’s the one who’s dependent, he has to be there, be ready. 

The tears sting his face like acid and he regrets his choices.

_ I should’ve just tried to fall asleep again instead of letting my thoughts run wild. Now I’m crying like Louie. _

Maybe that’s a good thing.

At least him crying makes him even slightly better. More like his brothers. Interesting. Less robotic.

When they got home it wasn’t long before him and Louie learned about Dewey’s secret ‘Dewey Dew Night’ show. 

_ Another reason he’s better. _

Huey had helped clean up and he didn’t tell Dewey (because he’s horrible like that), instead he just watched a few clips. 

The thing that caught his attention was his hat.

His own brother thinks he’s a robot.

Maybe he is. 

_ I can’t believe my own brothers think lowly of me like that. Maybe I really am that awful. _

Perhaps he is robotic and cold and annoying.

Even more reason why his brothers are better.

A choked sob escapes his beak. 

He covers his beak and muffles his crying.

There’s a sound. 

A creak that he didn’t cause.

_ Probably just Dewey turning in his sleep. He’s probably dreaming of something creative. Unlike my blank dreams. _

He shuts his eyes and curls into a small ball. 

More creaking. He ignores it.

“Huey?”

Said boy looks up and sees Louie looking at him from the ladder.

Panicked, he turns over instantly and pretends to be asleep. He has a 67% chance that Louie will be too lazy to continue and will just go back to sleeping.

Apparently the 33% chance is what occurs as he hears Louie crawl onto his bed and sit beside Huey’s curled form as he sobs.

There’s silence. Then Louie clears his throat and huffs out a conflicted breath,  _ “Face each new sun..” _

Huey freezes, tears still rolling down his face. 

_ It’s the song Uncle Donald used to sing to us. _

Louie continues, obviously trying to help, but not sure how,  _ “With eyes clear and truth…” _

He vaguely remembers his younger brother humming the song whenever he gets really panicked. Maybe he’s trying to comfort Huey. 

_ Why am I not like him.. dumb dumb dumb- _

_ “I'm not afraid of the unknown..” _

Huey mumbles along for the last part,  _ “Because I'll face it all with you..” _

Louie glances at him. At this point, Huey’s uncurled and is hugging his knees. 

His younger brother shoves his hands in the pockets of his PJ shirt. 

They sit in silence for a while.

Eventually Louie breaks the ice, “So… you were crying?” He whispers.

Huey shrugs, “I got it from you.” 

The other snorts. 

“What’s up? Usually you’re all about getting the proper 8-9 hours of sleep daily.” 

He doesn’t know what he should say. He sits there, unsure for a few minutes.

Eventually he sighs, “I had a bad dream and it sprung… thoughts.”

Louie raises an eyebrow.

“I was underwater all alone. No one came, no one was there. Just me…” He’s too far into it now, “I just can’t… I can’t compare to you or Dewey, I’m just some… some,” He struggles for words (a new occurrence) and grips tightly at his hair, “Robot.” 

The other’s eyes widen and he sits there unresponsive. 

Eventually another voice enters the conversation.

“Why would you be a robot?” Dewey asks, now awake and moving to sit on the other side of Huey.

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms with a huff, “Because you said I was one and I agree.”

Dewey’s eyes widen as well and he scratches his neck, “Huey…”

Louie runs a hand down his face before speaking, “Huey, just because you know stuff doesn’t make you a robot.”

His other brother opens his beak to speak, but Huey interrupts him, “I don’t know stuff! Everything I know is from my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook! Without that I’m just ...some nobody.”

Silence.

“Huey, you’re smart with or without that book,” Dewey starts, “I didn’t mean to call you a robot, I just wanted to make something interesting and fun and I didn’t expect you guys to watch it.”

Louie leans back on his arms, “You’re perfectly good on your own Huey. You’re our brother too. Whatever that dream was like, it’s not real. If you were in the ocean, we’d find you with the houseboat.” 

Huey rubs his eyes and looks between his brothers.

Dewey grins, “We’re the duck boys-“ 

He finishes, “Good or bad, we do it together.”

His beak curls into a smile, “Thanks.”

  
  



End file.
